Blog użytkownika:Etna Sezef/Rozdział I - Świerzuch
Obudziłam się w pudle. Otaczała mnie nieprzenikniona ciemność. Nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem. Słyszałam metal trący o metal i czułam, że posówam się ku górze. Wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że jadę czymś co nazywa się chyba winda, ale nie kojarzyłam zbytnio skąd to wiem. Czułam się strasznie zmieszana. Ogarniał mnie strach, którego nie potrafię opisać. Gdzie jestem? Jak się tu znalazłam? Co się dzieje? A najważniejsze pytanie krzyczało mi w głowie: KIM JESTEM. Jedyne co pamiętałam to, że nazywam się Etna. Tylko tyle. Nic więcej. Wszystkie moje wspomnienia jakby wyparowały. Po pewnym czasie usłyszałam jakieś podekscytowane szepty, które chyba dobiegały z góry. Chwilę później były to już wyraźnie doniosłe głosy, których nie rozróżniałam. Nadal panowała ciemność, gdy nagle się zatrzymałam. To coś w czym się znajdowałam zatrzymało się, a mnie zalała fala światła. -Witaj Njubi- ktoś powiedział i wyciągnął do mnie rękę, którą chwyciłam.- Jestem Alby, a to... Chwila chwila... TO DZIEWCZYNA.-Nagle zapanowała cisza. Miałam chwilę aby zobaczyć gdzie się znajduję. Wydawało się, że jestem w jakiejś ogromnej klatce otoczonej bardzo wysokimi kamiennymi murami porośniętymi bluszczem. Stałam właśnie na niewielkim kamiennym dziedzińcu, w którego centrum znajdowało się to czym mnie tu przywieziono. Wypełnione było po brzegi jakimiś pudłami i ubraniami. Było to chyba centrum tego miejsca. Wokoło rozciągały się trawiaste polany. Z daleka widziałam jakieś drewniane budynki, oborę, pola uprawne, jakiś mały las. I to wszystko. Wydawało się, że to tak mizernie wygląda, a jednak... Budziło we mnie podziw. Postanowiłam przerwać ciszę i się odezwałam: -Tak jestem dziewczyną i co?-Uświadomiłam sobie właśnie, że otaczają mnie sami faceci. Są nastolatkami, tak jak ja ''chyba, ''ale i tak niektórzy wyglądali groźnie. -No... bo... wiesz- czarno skóry chłopak złapał się za kark, chyba wcześniej mówił, że nazywa się Alby-Nigdy żadna dziewczyna się tu nie znalazła, a jestem tu już dwa lata. -Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz co?-uśmiechnęłam się promiennie, choć jeszcze nie dokońca im ufałam. Zresztą czułam, że jestem bardzo dobra w walce i bieganiu, więc jak coś to byłam gotowa uciekać lub się bronić.- Nazywam się Etna.- Pierwszy z chłopców wyciągnął do mnie rękę. -Jestem Newt, miło cię poznać świerzuchu. Myślę, że będzie o d teraz ciekawie w naszej kochanej Strefie. -A więc tak. Jutro z samego rana oprowadzę cię po Strefie, bo teraz jest już za późno, poza tym zaraz wrócą zwiadowcy, więc teraz nie miałbym czasu.- Odwrócił się i poszedł do najbardziej okazałego budynku. Reszta chłopców popatrzyła na mnie jeszcze orzez chwilę z zainteresowaniem, po czym też gdzieś poszła. Najbardziej zaciekawiłam się wielkimi szparani pomiędzy murami otaczającymi, jak to nazwał Alby i Newt, Strefę. Postanowiłam więc się przejść do którejś z nich i zobaczyć co jest za murami. Gdy już wreszcie doszłam zobaczyłam niewiele- trochę tych gigantycznych obrośniętych bluszczem ścian. Jednak coś było w tych ścianach. Coś tajemniczego i przyciągającego. W międzyczasie zauważyłam, że zaczęło się ściemniać. Już miałam wracać, gdy nagle śćiany zaczęły się ruszać, a ja usłyszałam okropne krzyki należące nie do człowieka tylko do jakiejś bestii. Przerażało mnie to, ale nie mogłam przestać stać i gapić się na zamykające się ścisny. Nagle zza rogu przybiegł jakiś Azjata i pędził w moją stronę. Jednak ściany znajdowały się coraz bliżej siebie. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili zdołał wbiec do Strefy. Tyleże jak to zrobił to od razu wpadł na mnie i z głuchym łoskotem upadliśmy na ziemię. -Uważaj gdzie stoisz świerzuchu.-powiedział i zaczął się podnosić- czekaj czekaj. Ty jesteś babą! -I to niby jest takie dziwne?- Spytałam z irytacją w głosie. -No wiesz. Technicznie rzecz biorąc to...-Nie dokończył bo mu przerwałam: -To jeszcze nigdy tu nie było żadnej dziewczyny. Tak, tak wiem. -Jestem Minho, jestem Zwiadowcą, a ty?-zapytał Azjata -Jestem Etna i... jestem nikim, bo trafiła tutaj dopiero kilka godzin temu.-powiedziałam z zażenowaniem. -Spokojnie. Jutro zaczniesz pracować w różnych miejscach i zobaczymy do czego się nadajesz. -A mam pytanie. Co znajduje się za tymi murami? -Yyy... Alby ci jutro wszystko opowie, a teraz mam kilka rzeczy do załatwienia.-I ruszył w stronę lasu. Najpierw idąc, a później biegnąc tak szybko jak może. Ja jednak tak szybko nie odpuszczę i w kilka sekund znalazłam się przy nim. -Uciekasz przed małą dziewczynką, co? -Nie, tylko jakbym ja ci to opowiadał to byś się chyba rozpłakała, bo ja no... jestem bezpośredni. Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że za tymi murami jest jedna wielka kupa klumpu. I tyle. A teraz żegnam. Nie możesz iść za mną. To wbrew zakazom.-I zostawił mnie samą przed lasem. Ponieważ nie widziałam gdzie co jest to postanowiłam się przespać w miejscy gdzie zostawił mnie Minho. Nie miałam żadnych snów. Po prostu spałam. Z samego ran znalazł mnie Alby i mnie obudził. -Wstawaj świerzuchu. Czas na zwiedzanie.-Podał mi rękę i pomógł mi wstać, a ja się przeciągnęłam i ziewnęłam. Nie byłam jednak zmęczona tak krótkim snem. Coś mi podpowiadało, że to dla mnie normalne.-Zaczniemy od Bazy. Tam spotykamy się, aby podejmować decyzje, lub też żeby przekazać jakieś informacje.-Weszliśmy do środka. Był to jak wcześniej mi się wydawało najważniejszy budynek w Strefie. Oczywiście był on jak inne budynki zbudowany z drewna i słomy. Alby opowiedział mi jak to sami zbudowali własnymi rękami. Był on jednym z pierwszych wysłanych tutaj ludzi. Następnie poszliśmy na sam środek Strefy.-To jest Pudło, w którym jesteśmy wysyłani do Labiryntu. -Czekaj... Czyli to co nas otacza to Labirynt? Skoro to tylko takie coś to dlaczego Minho nie chciał mi powiedzieć co kryje się za murami?-zapytałam zdezorientowana.-Przecież wystarczy logicznie pomyśleć i znajdziemy wyjście, nie? -To nie jest takie proste jak myślisz Etno. Zwiadowcy codziennie od dwóch lat biegają po labiryncie szukając wyjścia. -I do tej pory nie znaleźli. Przecież to nie może być takie trudne.-upierałam się przy swoim. -Posłuchaj to nie wszystko. Każdej nocy do Labiryntu wchodzą Buldożercy. Kiedy użądlą to się przechodzi Przemianę, a tego naprawdę nie chcesz doświadczyć. Są oni bardzo niebezpieczni i nikomu jeszcze nie udało się ich pokonać.. Nikt jeszcze nie przeżył nocy w Labiryncie.- Alby powiedział co miał do powiedzenia na temat Labiryntu i oprowadził mnie po reszcie Strefy. Nie słuchałam go. Zastanawiałam się jak to by było zostać Zwiadowcą. Ta myśl ogarnęła mnie całą, Gdy Alby wreszcie skończył postanowiłam popatrzeć jak wygląda normalny dzień w Strefie. Niestety od jutra miałam zacząć pracę, ale to nawet dobrze, bo teraz się trochę nudziłam. Gdy siedziałam na trawie postanowiłam zobaczyć jak wyglądam. Popatrzyłam na swoje dłonie nogi itp. Ubrana byłam bardzo dziwnie. Praktycznie w ogóle mój strój nie przypominał strojów chłopaków. Mianowicie, miałam na sobie czarną bluzkę bez rękawów, czarną skórzaną, acz bardzo wygodną kurtkę, czarne rękawiczki czarne spodnie, czarne buty. W całym tym stroju było strasznie dużo kieszonek na różne sztylety, noże itp. O dziwo ta broń już się tam znajdowała, a ja jej wcześniej nie zauważyłam. Dziwne. Po tych rozmyślaniach zorientowałam się, że zbliża się wieczór, więc pobiegłam do Wrót. Byłam nimi naprawdę zafascynowana i ciekawa jak wygląda Labirynt od środka. Ściany jak poprzednim razem zaczęły się zamykać i zza rogu wybiegł Minho. Gdy, jak wczoraj, wbiegł w ostatniej chwili poklepałam go po ramieniu i zapytałam z durnym uśmieszkiem: -Zmęczony?-Popchnął mnie, a ja upadłam. Zaczęłam się śmiać, a on usiadł koło mnie ciężko dysząc. -Nie wcale-Położył się na trawie-I co? Już wiesz gdzie pójdziesz najpierw? -A można pójść na praktyki do Zwiadowców? -Ty zwariowałaś?!-zaczął na mnie krzyczeć, lecz po chwili się opamiętał-Nie o to chodzi, że jesteś dziewczyną, ale to jest bardzo niebezpieczne. -Wiem Alby mi wszystko wyjaśnił. -To dlaczego chcesz nim być? Zwiadowcami zostają tylko najszybsi i najsilniejsi. -Nie wiem, po prostu wiem, że muszę być Zwiadowcą. -Na razie nie dopuszczę do tego OGEY? Zobaczymy co się stanie jutro. Na pewno jakaś praca ci się spodoba i tam zostaniesz. Nawet dziwię się, że Alby dał ci jeszcze dzisiaj wolne.-zdziwił się Minho.-Dobra muszę iść narysować mapy, więc do kolacji.- Wstał i poszedł w stronę lasu, po czym zniknął za drzewami. Poszłam do kuchni spytać się co będzie na kolację, bo właśnie uświadomiłam sobie, że od kiedy tu przybyłam Pudłem to jeszcze nie jadłam. -Czego tu purwa chcesz?!-wrzasnął jakiś głos.-Ach to ty. Ta sławna panienka. Życzyłabyś sobie jakieś specjalne danie? -Yyy... Nie dziękuję. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będzie coś dużego i sytego. -Nie ma sprawy. Dla takiej ślicznej panienki chce się robić wszystko.-Odparł z przesadną grzecznością.-Jestem Patelniak. -Jestem Etna, No więc do zobaczenia na kolacji.-Wszyscy chłopcy zaczęli się zbierać przy stolikach. Usiadłam razem z Minho i Newtem. Reszta zaczęła gwizdać i wiwatować. -A może się zabawimy co?-Zaczęli pokrzykiwać chórem Streferzy. -Odczepcie się od niej-Wrzasnął Minho -Ooo książę się odezwał.-Nie wytrzymałam i jednemu z nich podłożyłam nóż do gardła. -Jeżeli jeszcze coś macie do powiedzenia to proszę. -Nnnnie, nie już nic-Wróciłam na swoje miejsce. Minho, Newt i inni patrzyli na mnie zaskoczeni. Patelniak już rozłożył wszystkim swoje dania. Gdy inni się tak na mnie gapili ja zaczęłam sobie spokojnie jeść kolację. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania